BBxFoxy The Toy's Nerve (Humans) (Contains Violence)
by SailorJyushi
Summary: The relationship was great. At least... Before the others came in. What will happen to a certain animatronic when the Toys don't agree they're compatible? (Sequel to BBxFoxy Just One More Night? (Humans))


He had enjoyed ten years of being impossibly irresponsible. Then, out of nowhere, his once so-called-friends turned against him. Because of who he loved, he was considered a nuisance. It was true the animatronics never thought of Balloon Boy as a friend, more as an acquaintance, but all feelings were lost the moment he announced his relationship with the fox. Perhaps it was because they had all thought Mangle was a more suitable date, but she insisted it was not ideal.

Balloon Boy, who at one point smiled at nearly everything, now feared for his safety in the once welcoming presence of his peers. Often, he felt glares emitting from the others, but pretended not to notice. The same goes for January 27, the day everything had changed.

Seeing that the Marionette had gotten to the night guard before he could emerge from the vent, Balloon Boy began to head back to the Game Area. It was 3 AM, and plenty of time could be used for resting. What he didn't expect was that he was being waited for. As he entered the room, he noticed with a jolt that the Toys were standing there, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie cross armed and serious-faced behind their leader.

"Oh, hi! I didn't… Expect you three to be here." BB smiled nervously.

Toy Freddy looked amused, which only scared the boy more.

"Well, that's too bad, but we're here, aren't we? So let's have a little fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah," He turned to the other two, who were awaiting directions. "Don't feel you have to go easy on him just because he's small."

The two nodded, beginning to approach Balloon Boy, who began backing away in an intimidated matter.

"Hey," He whimpered, "What are you going to do?"

Toy Bonnie smirked before sneering, "Why, we're gonna give you a lesson, of course!"

"Maybe give your face a little reconstruction… How would you like nice, hollow dent in your head?" Toy Chica asked, grabbing the male's forearm and pulling him back. She then forced him into a double arm lock, preventing any escape.

"I've got him, BonBon, so lay it on him!"

The first punch came like a steel rod to BB's cheekbone. Then a second, a third, a fourth… All the while, the boy was sobbing nonstop in pain. Thick blood trickled down his face, as he tried desperately to escape Toy Chica's grip. She suddenly let go, causing Balloon Boy to fall with a grunt. Without missing a beat, the two began to kick the younger male. They hit his stomach, legs, arms, face; anywhere that was available. He began to scream for help, though he wasn't sure if anyone, even after hearing his plea, would step in. His stomach came into contact with an orange sneaker, which took his breath right out of his lungs.

"Shut it! No one's coming to help you!" Toy Chica yelled, removing her shoe from his gut. BB heaved a breath with great effort, once again letting out a defeated sob.

The rabbit reeled his leg back, before giving the boy a hard kick to the face. The next thing he knew, Balloon Boy was screaming at maximum volume. The Toys were forced to cover their ears. Even Toy Freddy, in the back, was cringing.

"Agh! Cut it out!" Toy Bonnie scowled, covering his ears. All that BB knew was that he had to continue screaming; it hurt his voice, but this was a serious matter. If only he could just get someone's attention…

"Lad? Are ye okay? I heard screamin and I-"

The Toys all turned their attention to the fox, who stood at the door looking alarmed. As soon as he noticed Balloon Boy on the ground, crying, he became aware of the other's intentions.

"What t' hell are ye doin'?!" Foxy yelled, causing Toy Bonnie and Chica to back away slowly.

"Hey, we're just doing what Fred told us to do!" Toy Bonnie insisted, pointing at the lone member of the trio. Toy Freddy only glared at the pirate.

"This is what he deserved, he's lucky you came and ruined it. Otherwise, we would've finished him off." The bear spat, turning away to exit from the room. The two Toys followed him.

Foxy was just about on the point of snapping. He wanted nothing more than to give the trio what they deserved, but he had other matters to attend to. Quickly, he hurried to Balloon Boy's side, who was groaning in pain.

"Lad! Please tell me you'll be alright…" Foxy pushed the hair away from the boy's face.

"I'm fine… I'm fine... I swear…" BB grabbed the pirate's arm, keeping him from pulling it away. Foxy shook his head, closing his eyes.

"I'll ruin 'em. I'll kill 'em. I promise, they deserve nothin' less." He said angrily.

Balloon Boy coughed and spat blood, sitting up on the floor.

"I don't, " He hesitated, "I don't want you to do anything to anyone!" The boy stared into the fox's now open eyes.

"I'm not like that… Let's just forget it…" He stood up, accompanied by the help of Foxy's arms.

"Lad… Are ye sure?" The pirate was astonished. Why didn't he want revenge? His own mind was filled with hatred for the others, yet BB, who was hurt by them, had no anger in him.

"Of course… Can we just… Get away from here?" He said weakly, feeling very dizzy.

"Aye." Foxy picked the boy up, quickly turning and leaving the room to head to his Cove. Under his breath, he swore to protect Balloon Boy, who had fallen asleep in his arms.


End file.
